


Deacon´s Pain Or: Our Life is a Song

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Late at Night, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Deacon lies awake and thinks painful thoughts.





	Deacon´s Pain Or: Our Life is a Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Burn"

When he´s with Rayna, they can turn life into song so easily. Sometimes Deacon´s not sure if they live to write songs or need songs to give shape to their lives. 

In their songs words meet to dance in lines of pain, sorrow, heartache and celebration.

The words they´ve found for each other over the years make up their shared archive.

A life in song. 

Sometimes Deacon thinks they only truly come together that way. 

Reality´s hard. Their family´s not working how it was supposed to. Rayna´s impossibly far away on her pillow. The pain burns.


End file.
